Many applications currently exist where an RF antenna is provided in order to enable communication--for example, cellular telephones, GPS systems, wireless data networks and the like. In some cases the antenna is provided with the device, for example as a stub unit on a cellular phone. In other cases, however, it is necessary to provide an externally connected antenna. Further, in applications such as in-car use of cellular phones, it is desirable to provide an additional antenna to boost signal strength. Traditional antennas for this purpose have been generally externally mounted on the vehicle. This increases wind noise, is prone to vandalism, and detracts from the appearance of the vehicle.
For any antenna application of this type, various issues need to be considered. Apart from addressing the problems mentioned above, the antenna should provide maximum capture area, whilst ideally being visually unobtrusive. It should be simple to install, yet electrically and structurally reliable.
It has been proposed to provide an antenna by adhering an array to the inside of a window of a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,114 to Shoemaker describes a planar, serpentine antenna which is adhered to a carrier layer, and which is then adhered to a suitable vehicle surface. The antenna is disclosed as having a serpentine patterned arrangement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved antenna for mounting on planar surfaces.